ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
Nentari den Aian
=Personal Details= Nentari's mother, Lluine, was a warlock, a mildly telepathic person implanted with the (sometimes fragmented) memories of long dead scientists and artists. Lluine had been entrusted with the memories of several long dead geologists and meteorologists. She served aboard a colonial survey vessel called the Fanya. Her role was part scientist, part historian, looking for evidence of past Ered'ruin colonial efforts in the hope of tracking down the worlds the long failed Ered'ruin Empire lost contact with in the Great Cataclysm and perhaps finding other Ered'ruin to renew their failing race. Nentari's father, Telemehtar, served a special post aboard the Fanya. Because of his stronger telepathic gifts, which have increasingly rare in recent Ered'ruin history, Telemehtar was the Speaker for Ilheru, the alien lifeform who travelled aboard the Fanya as part databank, part life support system, and part spiritual guide to the Ered'ruin aboard the Fanya. Telemehtar and his counterpart, Nimna, served as the Ilheru's personal staff. Telemehtar relayed the Naruu's thoughts and needs to the other Ered'ruin aboard the ship and Nimna saw to the Naruu's personal safety. Nentari was born aboard the Fanya, during a routine colonial survey at the far edge of Ered'ruin space. While the occurrence was uncommon, births aboard survey craft were not so rare as to be noteworthy, and they were certainly not unplanned for. Any new children at all are welcomed no matter how they might come into being or where they might be born. The fact that Telemehtar broke with eons of traditions and pair bonded with Lluine, rather than his counterpart Nimna, was overlooked when Nentari was conceived and completely forgiven when she showed early promise as a potential Speaker despite the fact that her mother's clan had never had a speaker in known history. Nimna herself never felt slighted. As a clansman of Telemehtar, tradition stated that Nentari was as much her child as any child they might have concieved together. She convinced Lluine to let Nentari have her memories of dancing on the occasion of her first 'real' Festival of Flame, shortly before Nentari's fourth birthday, when the Fanya returned Argus so Nentari could be brought to live with relatives from her father's clan, the Aurake, to be evaluated in preparation for entering formal education. It was fully expected that when the time came, Nentari would replace her father as Speaker for Ilheru. That never happened. The Legion recieved a distress signal from the Fanya shortly before Nentari was to begin her first forum, and then all contact was lost. Nentari's parents were assumed dead and, since she had potential as a speaker, she was given into the custody of her clansmen until she was of age or chosen by one of the Naruu as a Speaker. Nentari's clansmen took the same care with her as with any other child of the clan. Originally, it was planned to send Nentari for education with Mistress Fenume, a noteworthy early educator with a sought after forum. Because she was a sensitive child and took the loss of her parents extremely poorly, she received her early education from the Master in the Clan's common forum, the better to reassure the young girl that she was loved by the clan and wanted among them. She did well on her first Formals, having satisfactorially mastered the topics of history, basic math and science, and literature and traditional arts. She would have been easilly accepted into the best Second Forums, even without being Chosen at such an early age to train as the successor to the Naruu Aian's aging speaker, Laznam. Laznam served within the fleet as the Chief Scientist aboard the Calacirya, in part due to his own skills and in part due to Aian's broad general knowledge of the sciences. Aian's former champion had already stepped down and passed her duties to the most promising warrior of Nentari's clan: Eaden in'Aurake, now Eaden den Aian. Prior to becoming a Champion of the Naruu, Eaden served as an ordinary officer of the Legion, and advanced to the rank of Centurian. At the age of 12, Nentari was far too young to formally join the Man'ari Legion to serve aboard the Calacirya, where Aian travelled, and she had been chosen by a Naruu her clan had never before Spoken for. After much discussion and consultation with legal and historian warlocks, it was determined the most appropriate course of action was to appoint Laznam as her guardian, so she might travel with him as his student and learn her future duties as Speaker. In addition, the clan obtained the private services of Master Thantast, who was known for his talents in botany and xeno-biology and warlock to Master Thoothun, one of the first Ered'ruin to return to space, who had skills Nentari would need to serve in the gardens of a shipboard Naruu, and talents the clan hoped Master Thantast might bequeath to Nentari as his warlock, should he find her worthy. Between Speaker Laznam and Master Thantast, Nentari's training was intense. She spent her few spare hours a week reading or occasionally knitting. There was no time for games or boys. It is unknown whether Master Thantast passed his knowledge to Nentari, but at the age of 16, she took both her Second and her Professional Formals. She traveled with Laznam in this way until the age of 16. She passed among the top ranks of her Second Formals. Her Professional Formals were noteworthy for one so young, but considered only slightly above average. At 111, Speaker Laznam's advanced age was becoming more and more apparent, and both he and Nentari knew that the time for him to pass his post to her would not be far off. She joined the Man'ari Legion formally at this time, so she could more easily gain access to Laznam's expertise in ships' systems for apprenticeship, that she might more easily take over his position aboard the ship without causing difficulties for Aian because someone else was appointed Chief of Science because she had not properly apprenticed. In 2382 two events of importance occurred. The Legion discovered what had happened to the Fanya and made contact with the first alien life forms since before the cataclysm. This happened in the same event. While exploring unexplained radiation and energy bursts in a relatively uncharted region of space, the Calacirya discovered the Fanya firing on a vessle of unknown type. This vessle turned out to be a Romulan Warbird. Both the Fanya and the Warbird turned to fire on the newcomer. In the ensuing battle, the Fanya was destroyed and the Romulan Warbird escaped. Examination of the wreckage showed evidence that the Fanya's Naruu had gone Dark, succumbed to some kind of illness and driven the crew insane. The few survivors aboard the ship had taken to marauding, looking for new entertainments for their deranged Naruu. The Calacirya took extensive damage in the battle. She limped back to Argus for repairs. Speaker Laznam was among the casualties and Nentari took his place as Chief Scientist and Speaker for Aian. Over the course of the next five years, the Calacirya had many encounters with Federation vessles, both Romulan and others. It was only natural when the Man'ari assembly decided to pursue membership in the Federation that they appoint to that duty the ambassador and the legionnaire with the most experience with the Federation. = Personality Profile = By Ered'ruin standards, Nentari is considered shy. She is quiet and contemplative, but generally friendly. She is extremely loyal to her friends, overlooking serious character flaws and brushing them off as unimportant. = Special Notes = * Nentari is a speaker for the Naruu, and serves as Aian's personal aide. * Nentari carries partial memories from four individuals, her kinsman Nimna (related to dance), Speaker Laznam (related to protocol), Master Thantast (related to biology), and Master Thoothun (related to space exploration). * Nentari has recently undergone a metamorphosis bringing her physiology more in line with that of the humans around her and is considered extremely small for an adult of her species. She is still more densely muscled and much heavier boned than a human of the same relative size. =Service Record= Starfleet Decorations Reprimands None on record. =Miscellaneous Information= Family * Aian (Naaru, deceased), * Eaden den Aian (kinsman) * Lluine ay Telemehtar (Mother, deceased) * Telemehtar den Ilheru (Father, deceased) * Nimna den Ilheru (kinsman, deceased) Personal Interests * knitting * jewelry making * dancing Linguistic Proficiency Federation Standard, Eredun, Rihannsu =Uniforms= Category:Player Characters Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Sciences Personnel Category:Lieutenants Category:Exchange Officers Category:Ered'ruin